


Best Nemeses

by anti_ela



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anti_ela/pseuds/anti_ela
Summary: Brett and Foggy had been best nemeses for decades. Since they were four, in fact, though no witnesses corroborate either story. Brett claims that Foggy was jealous of his Ninja Turtles backpack and smeared pudding on it, but Foggy maintains that:1. Ninja Turtles drool;2. pudding rules; and3. he would never forsake dessert for material goods.Foggy’s story, however, changes with every retelling, so no one believed him.





	Best Nemeses

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody else miss Brett?? Where'd he go????? Don't they know I love him??

Brett and Foggy had been best nemeses for decades. Since they were four, in fact, though no witnesses corroborate either story. Brett claims that Foggy was jealous of his Ninja Turtles backpack and smeared pudding on it, but Foggy maintains that:  
  
1\. Ninja Turtles drool;  
2\. pudding rules; and  
3\. he would never forsake dessert for material goods.

Foggy’s story, however, changes with every retelling, so no one believed him.

Over the years, their war has had many battles. Foggy got multiplication first, but Brett mastered long division like it was no big deal. Brett was the first kid in class who could name all the U.S. presidents, but just one month later Foggy knew all the states and their capitols. In fact, when Suzie Gonzales won the class spelling bee, they were both so shocked that the other hadn’t won that they forgot they were sworn enemies and allowed that the other had just gotten a weird word, I mean, how else do you explain it? (Suzie would have explained it like this: “You’re not the only two kids in the universe, you know.” They didn’t ask her.)

In fact, Bess had heard more about Foggy than she had Brett’s actual friends. “I can’t go to the movies, Mom! I gotta study—stupid Foggy thinks he’s gonna ace that earth science test, but I’m gonna kick his butt.”

She sat down next to him at the table. “I like that attitude, little man, but not the language.”

“Sorry, Mama.”

“What if you went to the movie with Foggy? That way, you’d both be able to relax.”

Brett’s eyes lit up, but then he frowned. “Sabotage? I wanna win fair and square.”

“Who says it isn’t fair? Maybe he’s thinking the same thing.”

“Maybe,” he said thoughtfully.

“You know what? I’ll ask.” So saying, she got up and went to find the school directory which she had sensibly put on the top of the fridge with the other phonebooks. When it wasn’t there, because when was anything ever where she put it, she checked the drawers, cabinets, and all the nooks and crannies until at last she found it.

After two rings, she was greeted with “Nelson residence.”

“Hi. This is Bess Mahoney, Brett’s mother. Is this Mr. Nelson?”

“No, ma’am; Mr. and Mrs. Nelson are unavailable at the moment.”

“May I leave a message?”

There was a slight pause, as if the speaker were making a choice. “As they are currently out of the country, I may be the person to speak to. My name is Bertrand, and I take care of Franklin.”

“Ah,” she said. “Well, Brett was wondering if Fog—if Franklin would like to see The Rescuers Down Under. I know they have an earth science test soon, but the school seems determined to test them every week. If we wait for a free week before we let them have fun, they might be grown.”

She frowned, unsure of why she was nervous. However, when Johnson responded, she could hear the smile in his voice. “Of course. If even half of what I hear about your son is true, he’s a hardworking young man.”

“It’s a mixed blessing, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” he said softly. “Very.” She thought he might continue, but then he said, “I shall ask him directly. Would you mind holding?”

She murmured some response, looking at Brett. In a few seconds, though, the sound of a crash followed by a series of strange noises interrupted her introspection. When the noises stopped, a new voice said, “So you’re trying to tell me Brett Mahoney—oh. Sorry. Thank you for holding, Ms. Mahoney. Brett wants to see a movie with me? You’re not making him? It was his idea?”

“Yes, he does.”

“So he’s already studied, huh? Figures he’s gonna ace it?”

“Not as much as he’d like to. Think of it as a cease fire: this way, you can both see the movie without worrying that the other one is getting ahead.”

“That’s a pretty good strategy, Ms. Mahoney. So it was your idea?”

She shook her head, smiling. “Why don’t you talk to him about it?”

“Okay,” he said, and she passed the phone to Brett.

Who immediately said, “First of all, this is a cease fire, not a truce. You’ll have my surrender exactly never…”


End file.
